Monica Reyes
Reyes redirects here. For other uses of the name Reyes, see Reyes (disambiguation). Monica Reyes was an FBI Special Agent who was assigned to the X-Files alongside Agents John Doggett and Dana Scully. (TXF: "Empedocles", "Existence") She was previously assigned to the New Orleans Bureau Office. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") Childhood Monica Reyes was born and raised in Mexico. (TXF: "John Doe") Education and Early Career In university, Reyes earned a Master of Arts degree in Religious Studies. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") She joined the FBI prior to 1997 and eventually became a Special Agent. (TXF: "This is Not Happening", "Empedocles") 's deceased body in 1997.]] In 1997, Reyes was stationed in New York when she was assigned as the lead investigator in the search for John Doggett's missing son, Luke. (TXF: "Empedocles") After three days of searching, the child's body was found lying face down in a remote park area. (TXF: "This is Not Happening", "Empedocles") Reyes was present when the body was found and had a vision as if the corpse had momentarily changed into ashes. She was unable to explain the vision, although she considered the possibility that it may have been a psychic experience. Although it was determined that Luke Doggett had been strangled to death, neither Reyes nor any of the other law enforcement officers involved in the case managed to catch the killer. In 2001, Reyes commented that searching for the child was the hardest case she had ever had, "as in stealing-into-the-bathroom-to-cry-my-eyes-out kind of hard". (TXF: "Empedocles") Reyes was later assigned to the New Orleans field office, where she specialized in ritualistic crime. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") She investigated hundreds of claims of satanic ritualistic abuse but she never found anything to support evidence of genuine satanic activity. (TXF: "Daemonicus") Nevertheless, she remained open to the theory that the corruption existed. She believed that there were spiritual energies in the universe and that she was sensitive to them, but other agents stationed in New Orleans did not share her ideas. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") Searching for Abductees In 2000, Reyes was contacted by John Doggett, who had also become an FBI agent since 1997. They met in a field in Helena, Montana, a hilly location that Reyes believed was "beautiful". Doggett told her about a case he was working on involving Agent Fox Mulder and a group of other people who had been taken away. Mulder and the others had all been true believers, completely convinced in the alien abduction phenomenon. Reyes was told that a female believer named Teresa Hoese had been found lying nearby with peculiar injuries that were not dissimilar to wounds inflicted on the victims of typical cult ritualistic abuse but also seemed like someone had been experimenting on her. Although the woman had been hospitalized in Helena's St. Jean Hospital, she had been kidnapped again the night before Reyes met with Doggett. However, the woman's present location was unknown, as was her abductor's identity. introducing Monica Reyes to FBI Assistant Director Walter Skinner and Special Agent Dana Scully in 2001.]] Assistant Director Walter Skinner and Special Agent Dana Scully soon arrived and were introduced to Agent Reyes. Although Reyes claimed to have been informed that Agent Scully was also involved in the case, Scully corrected her that it might involve someone close to her - indirectly referring to Agent Mulder. Reyes revealed that she suspected the injured woman, Mulder and the other believers had come together as a like-minded group, uniting in their belief in UFOs to make an attempt at transporting aboard a gigantic mother ship, much like the Heaven's Gate UFO religion had done. Reyes was fairly certain that the woman's injuries had not been self-inflicted and that she had been dropped in the field where she was found by someone who cared about her enough not to kill her. Although Doggett believed that the group's leader had left the woman to die but had learned she was still alive after she had been found and had returned to kidnap her again due to fear of exposure, Reyes disagreed that the leader had left her to die and suspected that she wasn't dead. When Scully asked why she thought the woman was still alive, Reyes confessed that her suspicion was based on nothing but "a feeling". Doggett and Scully walked away, leaving Reyes with Assistant Director Skinner. Later the same day, Reyes traveled to St. Jean Hospital. Even though she was of the opinion that a UFO group was responsible for the disappearances, she also considered the possibility that Teresa Hoese had been abducted by extraterrestrials. Reyes consequently examined several x-rays at the hospital, looking for metallic implants or signs of them. She met Scully while analyzing the x-rays and explained what she was doing. When asked if her belief that she was sensitive to spiritual energies in the universe was allowing her to feel anything about Agent Mulder, she replied negatively due to the fact that she did not know him personally. She then left the hospital to search the nearby hills with Agent Doggett. However, as she drove along a highway on the way to meet him that night, her car's engine unexpectedly lost power and all the lights on its dashboard suddenly went out. The car and its dashboard lights soon regained power and, as Reyes resumed her journey, she noticed a bright light moving quickly across the night sky. She was awed to see the light and stopped her car to gaze at the illumination. When the light disappeared over a hill, Reyes followed it in her car. She exited the vehicle but the light had vanished by the time she reached the hill's summit. Seeing two men load a body into a pickup truck at the bottom of the hill, she raced down the incline while shouting at the men, ordering them to stop where they were. However, the men drove away before she could reach them. Reyes then noticed a male body lying face down in the field. She returned to St. Jean Hospital with the body, where it was identified as Gary Cory - another "true believer" who had gone missing. Reyes was able to identify one of the two men she had seen as Travis Clayton Moberly, a religious zealot otherwise known as Absalom who had been the nominal leader of a doomsday cult in Idaho. He and his followers had believed that aliens would take over the Earth in 2000. Disgraced when his prophecy had not fulfilled itself, Absalom had managed to escape a shoot-out, fleeing his former disciples, and had since chosen to try credit card fraud. Agent Reyes also managed to determine that the pick-up used by Absalom and his accomplice was registered to a nearby farm. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") Relationships Family Parents Romantic Interests Brad Follmer Main article: Brad Follmer Colleagues and Mentors Alvin Kersh Main article: Alvin Kersh Dana Scully Main article: Dana Scully Walter Skinner Main article: Walter Skinner Fox Mulder Main article: Fox Mulder John Doggett Main article: John Doggett In 1997, Monica Reyes worked with John Doggett, at that time a detective in the New York Police Department, in an attempt to find his missing son. (TXF: "Empedocles", "This is Not Happening") They searched for three days, during which Reyes sensed that Doggett was afraid his son was dead, a fear that was tragically justified when they found his son's deceased body. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") After Reyes had a vision of the body as if it had transformed into ashes, Doggett told her that he had seen the same thing. However, in 2001, Reyes claimed that Doggett had spent the last few years trying to forget what he had seen. In the same year, she admitted that she couldn't begin to imagine what the extremely hard case had been like for Doggett. (TXF: "Empedocles") Other Lives , Monica Reyes lies dead with Brad Follmer watching over her deceased body.]] In 2001 of a parallel universe, Agent Monica Reyes volunteered to be involved in a stakeout with her partner, Agent Doggett. The operation was intended to determine whether a suspect was actually murderer Irwin Timothy Lukesh, who enjoyed cutting out the tongues of the women he killed and was known for his impossible escapes. In an apartment building, Reyes pretended to work on repairing an upturned bicycle while Doggett and Brad Follmer monitored her progress from a hidden location. However, after the suspect, who was indeed Lukesh, entered and recognized that he was under surveillance, he left the room where Reyes was stationed. Although Agent Doggett advised her not to, Reyes followed the suspect with encouragement from their superior, Brad Follmer. Moments after Reyes reported that she had lost sight of the suspect, Lukesh ambushed her, cutting her throat and obtaining her gun. Doggett and Follmer rushed to help her but Lukesh had gone by the time they arrived. Follmer stayed with Agent Reyes while Doggett ran after Lukesh. Although Follmer sent for medical assistance, Reyes died moments later. (TXF: "4-D") Background Information Appearances * The X-Files ** "This is Not Happening" ** "Empedocles" ** "Essence" ** "Existence" ** all of Season 9 Reyes, Monica Reyes, Monica